The Educational Development and Evaluation core has provided the focus for the development of educational programs, instructional materials, evaluation instruments and evaluation studies related to professional and patient education for the fifteen year history of the Michigan Diabetes Research and Training Center (MDRTC). The methods employed by the core are based on the expertise of EDEV staff and faculty, experience with the MDRTC, and the published literature regarding educational development and evaluation. As described in the overview of the Demonstration and Education Component, most of the activities undertaken by the EDEV core are collaborative projects that combine the expertise and experience of staff from the three D & E Division cores: EDEV, Clinical Implementation core (CIC) and Continuing Education and Outreach (CEDO). The approach taken by the EDEV core in this competing renewal application is a departure from previous activities. The staff and faculty of the EDEV core have accepted primary responsibility for Project #3, designed to identify and address the diabetes education and health care needs of urban African-Americans. This activity will be directed by Dr. Robert Anderson, Associate Director of the EDEV core, and will have substantial input from other members of the EDEV staff. As is indicated in the Budget Summary, 100% of EDEV funding will go to the accomplishment of minority education project objectives (Project #3). The remaining four Aims described in the EDEV core represent four different activities. These range from the development of educational materials for patients and professionals to a new initiative aimed at addressing the educational needs of third-year medical students receiving training in ambulatory care settings. The activities of the EDEV core reflect the expertise of core staff in educational development, evaluation and research and also reflect the identified needs of the patient and professional population served by the MDRTC.